The God, The Teacher and The Moon
by Alithea Korogane
Summary: Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was pissed off as hell when he saw his beautiful round moon became a perfect crescent in front of him, so he rushed on to meet the teacher who claimed to have destroyed the moon. (Incorporates the Tsukuyomi Theory, and Koro-sensei is kinda OOC. This will kinda diverge from Noragami Chapter 70 to current chapter.)
1. Meet the Moon God, Tsukuyomi-sama

Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, known to his closest friends and some gods as the former noragami, Yatogami, was standing on the balcony of his mansion with a bored face, bright blue eyes looking at the bright moon in front of him. His only shinki, Yukine, was standing beside him with a deadpanned look in his face, as he was trying to make sure his master had did the job right, out for fear of the wrath of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi's sister and the goddess of the sun.

* * *

Yato never even thought his whole life of being a minor god of calamity...was a lie all along.

Three months ago, Yato and his closest friends had found out from Amaterasu-omikami herself that he was the missing reincarnation of the missing exalted Shinto god of the moon, the one and only Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto. He was a victim of a succession plot, initiated by his "Father" and Mizuchi/Hiiro/Nora, and was taken away by him from Tsukuyomi's shrine when the moon god was reincarnated and named him Yaboku on a clear night, before he can remember his true name (Tsukuyomi). As Amaterasu said his name tenderly and kissed him in the cheek, the curse that suppresses his name broke, as everything turns upside down for the stray god.

Of course, Yato was the most shocked of all, for he had thought all this time that he was just a minor stray god of calamity who had no shrine nor followers (except Hiyori, his only follower), and his Father was the one who made him from a calamitous wish. Boy, was he wrong.

That is the reason why deep inside him, he doesn't want to be a god of calamity, because he actually wasn't one. Even though Tsukuyomi was technically branded as a god of calamity after his banishment.

Well, he has no memories of his past life, but according to some 'sources' and legends he had got (mainly from Bishamon and Kofuku), Tsukuyomi was known as the ancient god who killed the goddess of food, Uke Mochi, because he was insulted by how she prepared the food for him in the honor of his sister.

Now to think about it, Yato could understand the decision of his past self, what the goddess did was gross, according to what he had heard.

But to be one of the greatest gods in the Shinto pantheon... It was overwhelming for the blue-eyed god.

* * *

Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun and the great queen of the heavens, now revealed to be his dear sister, introduced him as the exalted Tsukuyomi of the moon few weeks ago in a colloquy, and he had kinda laughed and snorted like a pig at the other gods' reactions on finding out that the stray god that they had despised and branded as annoying... was actually the revered and legendary moon god.

Yukine, his blessed regalia who was beside him at that time, kicked his right knee that was hidden by the table to stop his master from making a fool of himself in front of many gods, making Yato/Tsukuyomi jumped in pain and glared at his hafuri.

"What the heck is that for, you little brat?!" Yato hissed, crocodile tears started to fall from his neon blue eyes.

Yukine folded his arms as he glared at the moon god. "Well, you made a fool of yourself, _Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto_, by laughing and snorting like a damn swine in front of many people! Now act like some respected highly god that you are, not a childish god that like capypas and cleaning bathrooms!" he sarcastically said.

Yato gasped dramatically as he hugged his hafuri, "That was rude to say to your master, Yukine! Capypas are cute, and cleaning bathrooms is what we do for a job!" Yato then paused as he held his chin in thought, "Well, as the Yatogami, that is my job as a Delivery God, anyway... But who cares?!"

Yato then proceeded to attack Yukine with his bear hug, as Yukine started to feel the sweaty embrace from Yato.

Yukine tried to get away from his master's hug, "Get off your sweaty hands from me, shitty jersey!"

Yato defended himself, pretended to be offended, "Water is part of my awesome powers, Yukine! According to the legends, Tsukuyomi...I mean me... has the ability to control water as I like! That is why my hands are sweaty!"

"THAT IS A SHITTY EXCUSE TO HAVE SWEATY HANDS, IDIOT!"

The gods attending in the event looked at the argumenting duo flabbergasted. His siblings looked at Yato with raised eyebrows, the prankster god Susano-o's (god of the sea and the storms) mouth fell open in disbelief, and Amaterasu facepalmed on her twin brother's embarrassing actions.

After the event, as the three great gods went to Tsukuyomi's renovated mansion, as Amaterasu have officially passed the responsibility of the moon and the night to Yato...but after scolding him of what happened at the party.

Yukine could swear he saw his master pouting like a toddler at his older sister's scolding words.

* * *

And we are back to the present.

Yato sighed as he raised his hand to play with the moonlight like a spool of thread, as Yukine folded his arms in boredom.

"I wish something great would happen today, Yukine...I mean, I miss having adventures and killing ayakashi, with Hiyori and you. This job was boring as heck," Yato grumbled.

Yukine glared at his master as he muttered, "You now have a lot of shrines and followers, and you can now grant a lot of wishes! You have awesome powers to begin with, controlling the moon and having water powers is kinda cool! You can render the fate of people, not that you already did it as Yatogami... You are a revered god now! Isn't this your dream all this time, you lazy moocher?"

Yato sighed as he looked at the moon wistfully, "Well, I became a celebrity because I am a reincarnation of some big-shot ancient god, not because of who I am. If I want to be famous, I want to be myself, I want to be recognized to the world as Yatogami, not Tsukuyomi."

Yukine looked at his master with widened eyes. He never expect that his master would say something reasonable for once.

"Good point."

"And I miss Hiyori...It has been long since last I saw her. Maybe she had forgotten about me..." Yato hissed, and Yukine could swear he saw the bright moon flickered a little, and the water on the fountain swish and oscillate a bit. Yukine mentally guessed that it was because of his master's emotions.

Ever since Yato found out he was Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, his hidden powers suddenly unlocked and unleashed all at once, and because of that, it makes him kinda inexperienced and unstable in using those powers. He even accidentally soak the poor Hiyori with water from the pond when he had happily raised his hands to greet her, back when Hiyori invited them to come to the park with her. People at the time of the scene could only scream "tsunami" and "help the girl, Kami-sama" when they had seen the pond water rise up and soak the half-ayakashi girl mysteriously.

His emotions also affected his powers sometimes, especially if it involves strong emotions. It was very plausible because he was still very inexperienced in controlling his powers, and the strong emotions he felt kinda messed it up. Like what happened three weeks ago, the time the moon suddenly disappeared amd appeared into view for a few minutes(even though it was expected to be in full moon and it was a clear night) just because Yato was upset Hiyori wouldn't let him come to a 3-day vacation with her parents. Amaterasu had warned him about controlling his powers before he destroy the balance of the world, for his divine powers was related to the second brightest thing a human can see in the sky.

Yukine just sighed. It has been a week since they had seen Hiyori Iki. To be honest, they both missed her and about how she cared about the two, but because of Tsukuyomi's busy schedule, and his lack of needed shinkis, they never visited her. They began to worry that Yato's beloved follower was starting to forget them.

Yato just smiled and ruffled his hafuri's hair, while Yukine was trying to remove his master's hand off his hair.

By a series of unfortunate events, as if some god had heard the moon god's wish, something great happened, but not what as Yato nor Yukine has ever expected. In fact, it was worse than they had expected.

In front of the moon god and his Regalia, the huge moon had exploded, as the sonic boom from the explosion throw the god and the shinki off guard. They had shielded their eyes from the bright light that the exploded moon had unleashed, until it faded away, as Yato opened his eyes and squinted. Yukine followed his master and looked at the scene in front of them.

Imagine the look on their faces when they saw the scene in front of their presence.

The once big round moon was replaced by a perfect crescent moon, with broken fragments floating around the moon.

There is one thing that popped out on the mind of the moon god and his shinki.

"Amaterasu-san would kill us for this!"

* * *

**_A/N: This is the full version of the drabble I posted on Drabbles and Tentacles in AC Fanfiction Section. If you want to see the drabble version, check it out!_**

**_This story incorporates the Tsukuyomi Theory, where Yato was actually the missing Shinto god of the moon, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto. I was a fan of that theory and it was interesting to discover the evidences supporting the theory. But we had rely on Adachitoka for the confirmation...oh well._**

**_And by the way, I don't own the characters used in this fic, and I took artistic liberties concerning Tsukuyomi. I am no Japanese, nor from Shinto religion, so I had to rely on research and stuff. So correct me of I have mistaken on describing him._**

**_I hope you will like this brain fart of mine, and oh, this will be a multichapter, depending on how interested I am here._**

**_Do not forget to review and favorite! See you next chapter, Yatoites and fellow assassins!_**


	2. Meet the Octopus Teacher, Koro-sensei

_"Plus points, Nagisa-kun!"_

* * *

It was an normal school day for the Class E of Kunugigaoka Junior High. As if their teacher isn't normal at the slightest.

Their teacher was a huge and yellow octopus who has a widest smile and beady eyes. He was wearing a black academic robe, a huge necktie with a crescent moon design on it, and an academic cap on his round head. His name is Koro-sensei, given to him by one of his students, Kaede Kayano.

Few months ago, the moon had been shattered into a perfect crescent, throwing the whole world into chaos and disorder. Even though humanity recovered by the shock after few weeks, the world leaders couldn't help but worry over the future of the world now lies on the monster's tentacles.

The yellow octopus claimed to have destroyed the moon, and threatens to destroy the Earth next year, but before teaching the Class E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School in Tokyo, Japan. The world leaders were confused on his conditions, but they relented after, but not throwing the responsibility of killing him to the hands of the students of Class E.

The Class 3-E students of Kunugigaoka Junior High may look prestigious on the outside like the other classes, as expected as they were enrolled in one of the top private schools in the country, but in reality, it was actually different.

They were treated as scums on the horrible school system created by Gakuho Asano, the headmaster of the school. Outcasts, underdogs...they were the lowest of the low. All students who failed in their grades, or having school violations will be thrown here to be 'rehabilitated', but it looks like they were actually discriminated.

Their classroom was located in the hill behind the main campus building, away from the main campus students to avoid bad influence. The walk to their room was long, hot and dangerous, as wild animals thrive on the hill the room was in. The class were actually discriminated, they weren't allowed to join school activities and clubs, unless the class were forced to join the school activities for the main campus students to jeer and laugh.

Until Koro-sensei came to their lives.

* * *

Koro-sensei sighed as he looked at his students finishing their essays. It was refreshing to see them work hard, and he was grateful he took this opportunity to teach, so he could learn seeing people in their potentials and work on improving them. That is his promise to someone he had loved, and he will fulfill it in any ways possible.

As he looked around the room, he could see three people behind the students looking at him, the tall man with strikingly ocean blue eyes and dark purplish-black hair was looking daggers at him. He looks like in his late teens, and was wearing a dark blue tracksuit and brown boots, with a tattered dirty white scarf in his neck. A boy, probably in his early teens, was beside the man, trying to calm his agitated companion. He was wearing a green jacket, white T-shirt, pants and sneaker shoes. He has blond hair and orange eyes, like a sunset.

Koro-sensei knew they were not students of Kunugigaoka, in fact,the brown-haired pink-eyed girl along with, who looks like she is in his students' age, was wearing a different school uniform. What is strange is she seems to have a pinkish purple tail waving behind her.

Koro-sensei smiled widely as he tried not to change his color to avoid being noticed by his students, as he knew who the angry blue-eyed teen was. Of course, he had heard some news from Takamagahara, from some shinkis and gods he has silently passed along the way, while walking around town.

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the god of the moon and the tides, was looking at him like an angry cat, hands clenching tightly, as if wanting to drown the mutant octopus teacher with his water powers. His two companions were holding his shoulders, warning about his powers leaking again, while Koro-sensei could see some of his students' faces when they kinda noticed that some of their full water bottles were shaking like crazy, some wanted to faint in the spot.

Koro-sensei sighed again as he tried to calm his students down. He wasn't scared, he was just annoyed at what the agitated moon god did to scare his unsuspecting students. Any normal person would fear the wrath of the moon god, but Koro-sensei is not normal. And he knew that.

He had a secret that no one even knows, but him and Aguri Yukimura, the woman he had promised.

* * *

He could see people from the Far Shore, like Ayakashis, lost spirits...even gods and their shinkis. In a country where there are 8 million gods and tons of supernatural stuff, his ability allows him to see and communicate with them.

Back when he was still a human, he had used his supernatural ability to kill people, as he could see and sense his victims' spiritual auras, using it to track his targets. He even used them to find some ghostly friends and ayakashi when he was a child, for he was easily forgetten by people back at that time, and he has no siblings nor parents to confide to. Maybe because he was just useless and insignificant to be noticed.

But now, he just wished his cursed ability was removed from his person. He never wanted to remind himself of the cruelty of his past anymore, and Ayakashis were bothering him everytime.

He had noticed that neither his students has the ability to see creatures from the Far Shore, not that he knows of. Nagisa, Karma, and even Hazama can sense the aura, Koro-sensei noticed, but not totally sees them.

Koro-sensei thanked the heaven his students can't see them clearly or heaven forbid, he will have traumatized kids in his tentacles.

After Koro-sensei calmed his students down with the help of his colleagues Irina and Karasuma, he passed through them, winking at them and whispering these words to the trio before walking away : "If you thought I can't see you, yes, I do see you three. Don't worry, Tsukuyomi-sama, we'll talk later, after class. I am busy right now."

If Koro-sensei just turned his head towards the trio, he will see the shock on their faces at the revelation of Koro-sensei's ability to see them, a duo of Far Shore beings and a half-ayakashi girl.

Yato (Tsukuyomi) had whispered under his breath as his blue eyes widened in the shock, "I think I had met this octopus before...His voice seems familiar...but who really is he?"

* * *

**_A/N: I am back for Chapter 2 of The God, The Teacher and the Moon! It was fun writing this fic, and I enjoyed it._**

**_Koro-sensei made his official appearance in this chapter, and he had already met Yato (Tsukuyomi)! How would this encounter going to be?_**

**_Yes, in this fic, Koro-sensei__ could see people from the Far Shore, like Ayakashis, lost spirits...even gods and their shinkis. In a country where there are 8 million gods and tons of supernatural stuff, his ability allows him to see and communicate with them. But have you ever wondered why? You will find out in next chapters._**

**_But first, I have to tell you, this will be an AU, diverging from Noragami canon after Chapter 70. Because Tsukuyomi Theory was kinda debunked in that chapter, but who knows, it will still happen right? And it will kinda diverge on Assassination Classroom canon, but a little._**


	3. The Confrontation

Five-o-clock has passed without hesitation.

Koro-sensei's students has finally rushed out the room after the bell had rung to end the school day, leaving Koro-sensei alone in the room. Irina has business to attend outside of Kunugigaoka, and Karasuma was called by his superiors a while ago, leaving Koro-sensei alone.

Koro-sensei had waved his students goodbye as they walked away from the building, beady eyes slanting a little. He was very happy to see his students, and that took his stress away. He tried looking at the small crescent moon, like a little dish in the sky while the once bright sun was starting to set, paving the way for the dawn to come, but it was gone.

And speaking of the moon...

"Hey, tako!"

Koro-sensei's round head turned around and saw the same trio from before, the exalted moon god, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, was calling out for him. The blue-eyed young moon god was still looking pissed at him, while his other two companions was looking at the octopus with apprehension, hands holding on Tsukuyomi's shoulders to calm him down.

"I am so sorry for the trouble that you had to wait for the class to end, but my students can't see you like I do," the octopus teacher explained slowly, as he bowed respectedly at the trio, "But enough of the apologies, I was wondering why would you, an exalted god of the moon and one of the three divine gods of Japan, bothered to visit me, a lowly mortal who happens to be an octopus?"

Tsukuyomi/Yato and his companions looked at him with shock. "Wait, you know about me? How did you, a mortal, know about me being the god of the moon?! Are you really a mortal, or a denizen of the Far Shore? A god perhaps? I could feel the aura surrounding you tako, it was like there is a supernatural aura on you," the young moon god was asking the octopus teacher, pointing his finger on the octopus' face.

Koro-sensei laughed as he replied sarcastically, "Nurufufufufufu~ I can assure you, I was just an ordinary mortal, who happens to be a huge yellow octopus. And about the aura, I don't know where that came from. I was born with it, I guess."

Tsukuyomi raised his eyebrow in annoyance. This octopus was getting to his nerves every passing second. He wanted to call Sekki and make the teacher into a takoyaki.

"One more blunt move, tako, or I will make you taste the full moon power of a moon god!"

The octopus' face turned green and yellow, an expression which means he is confident and mocking the pissed off god, "Oh really, Kami-sama? First off, I have a name, and it's Koro-sensei. And two, don't you know you are not going to let me taste your full moon power? Can you see the moon was now in a permanent crescent?"

Tsukuyomi let out a strangled scream as he turned pale and clenched his chest in a comedic way. The pink-eyed girl chuckled while the teenage boy with blonde hair snorted.

"I like him," the blond commented, earning a glare from the moon god.

"Yukine, you ungrateful little brat-"

Koro-sensei looked at the moon god with a knowing look, "I think I know why you bothered to visit me, Tsukuyomi-sama...You wanted to know if I am the responsible destroying your precious moon, isn't it?"

The tracksuit-wearing god glared at the octopus.

Koro-sensei snorted as he looked at the god's glare, "I confirmed it as a yes," he chided, tentacles slithering, "To answer your question, yes, I did. I did make the moon explode into a crescent shape. Beautiful, is it?"

"Shut up! It was not beautiful at all! Don't you know I was now hiding from Amaterasu-sama and the gods in Takamagahara after the incident?! She's going to kill me and make me reincarnate again!" Tsukuyomi screamed, pulling his dark indigo hair in frustration.

The pink eyed girl patted his shoulder as she spoke slowly, "Now, now, Yato, Amaterasu-sama would never get angry on you, you are her beloved little brother, after all."

"And don't forget the term ex-husband too, Hiyori. That shitty jersey has a wife and he never knows it," the blond haired boy, now known as Yukine, snorted.

"Shut up, you two!" Tsukuyomi screamed shrilly, blushing as hell, making the two laugh like crazy.

Koro-sensei chuckled at the trio's antics, "You three must be really close, aren't you? Are you a shinki of Tsukuyomi-sama, Hiyori-"

"Iki, Iki Hiyori," The girl, now known as Hiyori, smiled as she spoke, " And no, I am not a shinki, just Yukine. I am just a close friend of Yato's, and I am still alive, you see. And for the record, we became closer than we ever thought we would ever be. These two changed my boring high school life, turning it into a life full of adventures and excitement. Well, there are setbacks like me being a _hanyou_,and I am not yet gotten fixed by Yato here, but overall I was thankful I kinda saved Yato's life from the bus."

"Wait, you are calling Tsukuyomi-sama 'Yato', Hiyori-chan. Why do you call him by that name? And you saved him in a bus? And you are a _hanyou_?" Koro-sensei inquired, tilting his round head for emphasis.

Hiyori rubbed her head, smiling sheepishly, "Well..."

Tsukuyomi snapped befor Hiyori could respond, "I was called Yato by Hiyori and Yukine because they met me as Yatogami, the god of fortune-"

"And former god of calamity..." Yukine interrupted his god, smirking.

"Will you just shut up, you ungrateful little shinki..."

"Hafuri," Yukine corrected him.

"Fine, my dear little Hafuri. Now will you just shut up and stop interrupting me every 5 seconds?!" Tsukuyomi screamed, his eyes glowing for emphasis.

"But you can't deny you had a wife on your previous incarnation. Probably you had children together. Ew, you commited incest," Yukine snarkily replied.

Tsukuyomi blushed as he glared at his hafuri, "Well, that was my previous incarnation, Yukine! It has nothing to do with me..." The moon god looked at Hiyori with guilty eyes, who bowed her head, her bangs covered her somber eyes.

Koro-sensei looked at the interaction between Hiyori and Tsukuyomi and his smile faltered a bit, an old memory surfaced within his mind.

* * *

_"Do you like someone, Shinigami-san?" A woman in her 20s looked at the man on the other side of the glass wall. The man, with dark hair and beautiful dark eyes, has looked with the woman with a questioning look. _

_"No, Yukimura-san," he spoke, looking at his feet as the woman looked at him. He did not noticed the look on Aguri Yukimura's somber face as she looked at the former assassin._

* * *

Koro-sensei wistfully smiled. He just wished he had confessed his love for her before it's too late. Before she was taken away from him.

He just wished to see her again, never caring if she became a shinki or an ayakashi. Because he will never forget her, and he wanted to touch her beautiful face once again.

* * *

_**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! I am back for the third chapter of the crossover story :The Moon God, The Teacher and The Moon! **_

_**As you could see, I used the name Tsukuyomi here instead of Yato in here, because it was in Koro-sensei's perspective. On the next chapter, I will be using Yato because it was in the perspective of the trio.**_

_**In the next three chapters , the origins of Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto will be told, both from actual mythology (I really researched on this, because compared to Amaterasu and Susanoo, Tsukuyomi's info was kinda rare), and from what I have gathered on the stuff related to the theories of Noragami fans. That means no action stuff for the next chapters as I build up the story. There will be new characters to be itroduced, so I hope you will stick with me!**_

_**And do you want to see Yato/Tsukuyomi teaching the students of Class E about Japanese History, especially in mythology? I was planning to do that, but I think it depends on how the plot works out.**_

_**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow, I am usually inspired if you do that!**_


	4. The Origin of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto

Tsukuyomi, also known as Yato, looked at Hiyori with guilty eyes, who bowed her head, her bangs covered her somber eyes.

He always have a crush on the pink-eyed _hanyou_, ever since she gave him his 'first' shrine as Yatogami. Now that he found out that he hadmlots of shrines dedicated to him, he still cherished the shrine that Hiyori had given him.

He loves seeing Hiyori smile and how she laughs, and how she cared about him and Yukine. He had promised to himself that he will make her happy, no matter what. And he will still keep that, even though he is now the exalted Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto.

But seeing Hiyori being sad after finding out that Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was actually married to his sister Amaterasu, and possibly had children, he couldn't help but get sad and wanted to tell Hiyori that he is not the same person he is before all of this happened.

Meanwhile, Yukine smirked as he spoke, "Well, Koro-sensei, since you are a teacher and a Japanese for that matter, you must know Japanese mythology, right?"

Koro-sensei grinned wider as he tucked some of his tentacles in his robes, "Well, as you can see, I am not Japanese, but I read a lot of Japanese mythology ever since I went here," he explained.

The trio opened their mouths in shock. _This octopus isn't Japanese?! How can he speak and understand Japanese clearly?_

Yukine's shock lessened as he started to speak,"Do you know how Japan was created, right?"

Koro-sensei nodded.

Hiyori interrupted Yukine as she narrated," This was a tale of the olden times. Kazuma-san lend me an old book about Japanese mythology, the Kojiki, I think?"

Yato just looked above the skies, while his Regalia nodded at the pink-eyed girl.

Hiyori breathe deeply as she looked at the skies above with sad eyes.

* * *

"_From the mists of time emerged two deities, Izanagi-no-Mikoto and Izanami-no-Mikoto, the divine male and female gods of creation. Seeking to fill the misty void, they devised the marriage ritual and engaged in...an intimate stuff, but had to repeat the ritual due to a mistake on Izanami's part. This second, successful attempt yielded a multitude of kami, spiritual beings representing the natural world and the islands of Japan. The last of these beings—fire—subsequently killed Izanami._"

"_Wrought with grief, Izanagi journeyed to Yomi, or 'the shadowy land of the dead.' Searching far and wide, he eventually found his wife and was shocked to find her rotting flesh full of oni and other demons. Seeing his rejection of her, Izanami flew into a rage and attempted to chase him past the gates of death; however, he managed to block the gates with a boulder. Izanami swore that if he left her there, she would kill one thousand people every day. He replied that, each day, he would create five hundred more lives than she could destroy, thereby ensuring the survival of earth's population."_

* * *

Yato wrinkled his nose, his bright blue eyes looked at the ground below, complaining, "I could tell you, Izanami was kinda creepy, I met her when I was tasked to fetch Ebisu from Yomi. After knowing the truth that she could be my mother, I kinda puked at the fact I was kinda related to that creepy woman. In fact, she can mimic the faces that one had cared the most. Heck, I thought it was Hiyori who is following me in Yomi!"

"What did you just say?!" Hiyori looked at the moon god, whose face started to turn red as he muttered quickly, "Nothing!"

Koro-sensei laughed at the two as Yukine snorted and spoke, "You and Izanami-no-mikoto are not related, Yato, just Izanagi-no-mikoto. You were born from the purification ritual that Izanagi-no-mikoto did after escaping from Yomi."

"Thank goodness I was not related to that witch," Yato muttered, as Yukine continued telling the tale.

* * *

_"The three deities were born as he washed himself: Amaterasu from his left eye, her brother-husband Tsukuyomi from his right eye, and storm god Susanoo from his nose. Though these are her primary siblings, Amaterasu has many other brother and sisters born of Izanagi and Izanami's marriage rituals."_

* * *

Yato and Hiyori looked at each other, as Hiyori whispered quietly, "Wait, you were born from Izanagi-no-mikoto's right eye?"

Yato shrugged, "Yeah, Amaterasu-san told me about that when she had lectured me about the origins of Japan. At least, Father told me I was born from his wish back when I believed I was still Yaboku, or Yatogami. Now I get what he had said now. And for the fact, that bastard of a brother of mine, Susanoo-san, was born from Father's nose." He laughed hard at the last sentence.

Koro-sensei chuckled before he inquired, "Father?"

Yato folded his arms as he looked away, "The one who 'kidnapped' me back when I was reincarnated, so I could be the god he wants me to be: a god of calamity. He also happens to be my real father, Izanagi."

Koro-sensei widened his beady eyes, "Really? But why?"

Hiyori smiled at the octopus as she closed her eyes, "Maybe we could continue the tale, I guess."

* * *

_"Disgusted by the taint of death that lay upon him, Izanagi found a pool of pure water nearby and bathed himself in it. As he washed his left eye, Amaterasu emerged, fully-grown and glowing with the light of the sun. He washed his right eye next, and from it emerged the shining Tsukuyomi, the moon who reflected his sister's light. As he cleaned his nose, a storm emerged and took the shape of Susanoo, the storm god and ruler of the seas. These three Izanagi tasked with ruling the heavens, with Amaterasu as their leader."_

* * *

"Makes sense that you were a reflection of your dear sister Amaterasu. In science, the moon reflects the sun's rays, right Hiyori-chan?" Koro-sensei commented, earning a glare from Yato and approval from Hiyori.

As Koro-sensei chuckled at the moon god's antics, Hiyori continued to narrate the story.

* * *

_"As was the natural order of things, Amaterasu married her brother Tsukuyomi and together they ruled the day and night. Though the parentage of her children is unclear, Amaterasu is thought to have had them with her husband, Tsukuyomi."_

_"Tsukuyomi is very much a match for his wife Amaterasu. The sun and the moon, yin and yang, they were a perfect match to each other."_

* * *

The god in question flinched and looked at Hiyori.

Hiyori hesitated to speak, trying to hold back tears. The thought of her god of fortune being married and have children to someone else before meeting her shattered her little heart. She loved Yato to the point of making him a little handmade shrine with love and dedication, earning cuts in her hands in the process. She wanted Yato to be with her till the end, but she knew he will be never be hers from the start. He is a god, she is a human, he will outlive her, and being one of the the great gods of Japan doesn't help.

She wiped her eyes, before sighing and continuing the tale.

* * *

_"Their children include Ame no Oshihomimi, whose son Ninigi was sent to Japan by Amaterasu; Ninigi's great-grandson, Jimmu, would go on to become the First Emperor of Japan, who ruled between 660-585 BC. Thus, the bloodline from Amaterasu to the Imperial family can be reliably traced from the 7th century up to the modern era."_

* * *

"That is what I had researched on the net."

Yukine spoke next, seeing the look on Hiyori's eyes as she spoke about Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu's relationship hurts his heart, while his master, Yato/Tsukuyomi, winced because of the sting Yukine has sent him.

* * *

_"__The marriage produced children, but Tsukuyomi lacked Amaterasu's naturally glowing disposition. Whatever goodness he had was merely a reflection of her light. __Beautiful and serene, Tsukuyomi believes in order and etiquette and enforces them whenever he can. His enforcement of such ideals extends to the point that he is willing to kill to maintain order, despite killing itself being a breach of etiquette in the heavenly court. Thus, there is irony in Tsukuyomi's strict adherence to etiquette: to enforce it, he is willing to break it."_

_"Ultimately, Tsukuyomi revealed his true colors at a banquet when the goddess Uke Mochi created a bounty from which food could be grown."_

* * *

The moon god's blue eyes widened as he heard what Yukine had said, "Wait, is it true? That my goodness...was just a reflection of Amaterasu-san's? And...I am willing to kill to maintain order within the heavenly courts?"

Yukine looked at his god with widened eyes, muttering the word "Oops?" while Hiyori's eyes glared at Yukine, making Yukine wince.

Yato looked down, blue eyes covered in his indigo hair, "What if Amaterasu does not exist or will be gone, will I become evil? Will I be the one Father wants to be? A god of calamity...That is who I really am?"

Before Hiyori and Yukine could reply, Koro-sensei spoke softly, "Don't ever think about that! You are your own person...god, and you don't need to be Amaterasu-omikami's shadow to be good! Hiyori-chan, Yukine-kun, you met Tsukuyomi-sama before you knew that he was a moon god, right?"

Hiyori nodded, "Yes! You were not a bad god, and I could prove it. I made a shrine for you as a token of my appreciation to you, my god of fortune. You were annoying and clingy, yes-" Yukine snorted at the comment, "-but you have a kind heart. You may be Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto in the eyes of Heaven, but you are Yatogami to us. Our delivery god, and my god of fortune. You should never forget that."

"The past is just a memory that made us stronger than ever, but don't let them plague your mind. Hiyori-chan and Yukine-kun proved that your goddness is not forced, but it is out the goodness of your heart. The people changed you and made who you are today. Remember that."

Yukine looked at Koro-sensei with a smile, "You are really a teacher, you had lectured a god. Not just any god, but the great god of the moon."

Koro-sensei just shrugged as he spoke, "Just a teacher's duty to help amd educate everyone, no big deal."

Yato looked at Hiyori and Koro-sensei with widened eyes. Hiyori and that octopus was right, he should never forget his promise to become a god that makes people happy. He should never let the past get to him.

"Do we have to continue the tale? We could stop if this went too far," Hiyori spoke softly, looking at Yato for confirmation.

Yato just waved his hands and stared at the skies, as the twilight approaches. He knew that once night falls, Ayakashi would linger on the dark, but as a moon god, he had no troubles with those. With one flick of his hand, he will make the moonlight brighter so the Ayakashi would never attack them. Besides, he had Yukine to accompany him, his Sekki form would definitely defend him against those pests.

"Continue it, I won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes."

* * *

_"Uke Mochi, the goddess of food, held a great feast. Though she was invited, Amaterasu was unable to attend and thus sent her consort, Tsukuyomi, in her stead. He watched as Uke Mochi began to create the feast, but found her methods to be incredibly repulsive. She spit fish, rice, and deer from her mouth before pulling food out of her other orifices. Tsukuyomi was so horrified by her actions that he killed her then and there."_

* * *

"I could see why Tsukuyomi-sama had killed Uke Mochi-sama. If I were in your shoes, I would do the same," Koro-sensei commented.

"But she is a goddess of food. She can create food from her body, that what makes her a goddess of food," Hiyori pointed it out.

"But it was gross to look. Hiyori, what if you see someone poops or pukes food for you to eat in front of you, what would you react?" Yato shrieked at the girl.

"I dunno, I would never eat it," Hiyori shrugged.

"See? That would my past self react on that!" The moon god spoke shrilly, and grabs his indigo hair for emphasis.

"But is killing her necessary?" Yukine inquired.

Yato blushed as he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, "Good point, if you ask me, Tsukuyomi's current incarnation, what my past incarnation did to Uke Mochi was extremely cruel."

* * *

_"When word reached Amaterasu, she was horrified and labeled her husband an evil kami, unworthy of returning to the Heavens. This separation of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu was the origin of day and night. For all eternity, Tsukuyomi will continue to pursue Amaterasu across the night sky without ever reaching her; even during an eclipse, the sun will run from the moon."_

* * *

"Like a lovesick puppy," Koro-sensei commented, making Yato flinched.

Hiyori pretty ignored the comment.

"It was said 'for all eternity', but it broke months ago," Yukine spoke, smirking.

"Yukine-kun, do you know what Amaterasu-sama did to Yato when it was revealed he was the moon god?" Hiyori sniggered as she remembered that memory months ago.

"She fried his ass off," Yukine laughed, as Yato wanted to bury himself on the ground, "She literally lit Yato's hair on fire with her powers at that time due to her excitement to see her beloved brother again, and apologized for what she did to him before his banishment. Of course, being an idiot he is, instead of using his new water powers, Yato ran to Kofuku-sama's bathtub to put off the fire in his head, but ended up head-first in the tub after he slipped on a soap."

"Typical Bimbogami," Yato grumbled.

Koro-sensei chuckled, "A goddess of poverty, huh?"

Hiyori nodded, "It was because of her aura that brings misfortune over anyone. But behind all that aura was the sweet Kofuku-san we knew. In fact, they were the only ones who can tolerate Yato leeching on them every now and then."

"Hey! I had my own money now, thank you very much!"

Koro-sensei laughed as he looked up the skies. It was starting to get dark as the night approaches, but the crescent moon was still not around. Maybe because Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto should be present on the rising of the moon?

"Um, maybe we could retreat on the teacher's lounge in the building, it was starting to get dark and Ayakashi are rampant at this hour. Tsukuyomi-sama, don't you have night duties to do today? Like rising the moon up? The moon has not appeared in the skies yet. Won't Amaterasu-sama get angry on you?" Koro-sensei asked the moon god, who gulped loudly.

"I...will be right back!" He stuttered, as he had teleported back to Takamagahara and to his heavenly adobe to do his moon duties, leaving his two companions behind, who was annoyed at the moon god for leaving them behind.

"It looks like we would be stuck here for the time being, I guess." Yukine shrugged. Hiyori folded her arms as she muttered, "Thank goodness, I had my body back a while ago or my parents would flip if they will not wake my body up."

Koro-sensei guided the two of them to the building, as he asked them about what happened why Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was gone for millenia before being found again.

* * *

**_A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! I am back for the fourth chapter of the crossover story :The Moon God, The Teacher and The Moon! _**

**_As you could see, I used the name Yato here instead of Tsukuyomi in here, because it was in the perspective of the trio._**

**_The origins of Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto will be told in this chapter, both from actual mythology (I really researched on this, because compared to Amaterasu and Susanoo, Tsukuyomi's info was kinda rare)._**

**_And I forgot about little Ebisu (Hiruko) being Tsukuyomi's elder half-brother! I wanted to do fluffy story about them, and Amaterasu's sisterly relationship with Tsukuyomi /Yato after many years, if I will do some intermissions in these stories too!_**

**_The information about Tsukuyomi that I used here was from Mythopedia. I am not a Japanese, nor an expert on Japanese mythology, so I will have artistic liberties in here. I had used the popular myth were the three siblings has been born after the purification ritual of Izanagi after escaping Yomi. Other accounts include the one where they born out of Izanagi's belongings (for instance, Tsukuyomi was born in the white copper mirror on Izanagi's right hand)._**

**_And do you want to see Yato/Tsukuyomi teaching the students of Class E about Japanese History, especially in mythology? I was planning to do that, but I think it depends on how the plot works out._**

**_Don't forget to review, favorite and follow, I am usually inspired if you do that!_**


	5. Tsuki-no-Kagami, His Sacred Regalia

**_A/N: I had to remind you that this will be a long chapter. Prepare for lengthy story ahead._**

* * *

Koro-sensei ushered Hiyori and Yukine inside and unto the teacher's lounge, where his teaching materials and his laptop were lying on his table. His colleagues, Karasuma and Irina Jelavic, was having their own business outside of school, so their tables were kinda clean.

Koro-sensei offered them chairs as he spoke softly, "What do you want for drinks?"

"Just a soda, I think," Yukine answered then looked at Hiyori, who sat down, "What about you, Hiyori?"

"Just water."

In a blink of an eye, Koro-sensei moved out of duo's sight, leaving the two shocked as heck. Few seconds later, Koro-sensei came back, carrying a two trays of homemade cookies, soda for Yukine, water for Hiyori, and coffee for Koro-sensei to calm his nerves.

"So fast...How can you move so fast?!" Yukime exclaimed.

"Nurufufufu~ Sorry for the scare, I can move up to Mach 20, or 20 times the speed of sound, so I am pretty fast."

"Awesome!" Yukine exclaimed, wonder filled his amber eyes. Hiyori nodded too, her pink eyes looked at the octopus with wonder.

"Thank you for the food," they all chanted as they decided to eat the cookies. Koro-sensei ate his own tray of cookies, while the two ate the other, as Hiyori's stomach was growling in hunger.

"These were delicious! Did you make this?" Hiyori complimented Koro-sensei, making the latter's head turned pink.

"Yes, I made them, but I have to use the main school kitchen to make it a while ago. Besides the school and some temporary hideouts I have, I was pretty homeless and I had to rely on my salary for food," he held his belly for emphasis, "Tentacles were kinda reliant on energy I got from what I ate, and it keeps me hungry when I do some extraordinary feats."

Hiyori and Yukine deadpanned, thinking to themselves, _This octopus acts like Yato back when that god was still a homeless hobo._

Koro-sensei looked at the darkening skies and apparently saw the crescent moon rise. Moonlight started to shine within the windows of the building, bright and ever serene, and it made him calm. Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was probably doing his job now in the heavens, and was expected to come back and fetch the two. Yukine and Hiyori noticed the moonlight too, and smiled.

"So where are we now? Oh! You have to tell me the moon god's downfall. What happened actually why Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, the exalted god that governs the moon and the tides, disappeared suddenly, and returned after a millenia," Koro-sensei piped up, interested on what happened.

"I will gladly to," Hiyori spoke as she looked at the rising moon,"It was the untold story of how Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto diasappeared, that not even the history books had been recorded..."

* * *

_"Years after, in the era called 'the Age of Gods and Men', there was a great war happening between the Heaven and the Emishi gods. Gods had rebelled against Heaven, who apparently corrupted with power over the world, and Amaterasu, the Queen of Heaven, can do nothing about it. She was like a puppet, a figure that represents Heaven. Many were killed and the fields were damaged, and the rebel gods were subjugated. It was rumored that Tsukuyomi himself was involved in the war, siding against Heaven and his sister Amaterasu, partly upset at what Amaterasu-omikami did to him._

_After the great war that killed thousands, Tsukuyomi had disappeared without a trace, leaving nothing but his magical crescent moon headdress, his robes, a bloody white cloth, and the stains of his blood on the ground where the war had taken place. Even his shinki, Mikazuchi, who transformed in a sharp golden sword, spoke nothing about the incident, traumatized by the events unfold. No one, not even his divine siblings Amaterasu and Susanoo knew where he is._..

_...or is it?"_

* * *

"I still wonder why Amaterasu-omikami never recognized Yato in the first place...If Yato and Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was actually the same person? Did she really forgot...or pretended to forget about him?" Yukine asked, head tilted in confusion.

Hiyori patted Yukine's shoulder, as she replied, "I dunno. Maybe Yato knew about it. I will ask about it later when he comes back."

* * *

_"It was also rumored that he was killed in the war, but mysteriously, no little Tsukuyomi appeared in his shrines when the gods and godesses went to his shrines days after his apparent death. They were puzzled at the fact that a major god like Tsukuyomi just disappeared without a trace, if he died, he should be reincarnated as a child once again in his shrines, though with no memories of his past life. And if he is still alive, his serene presence will still be felt across the land, for the bright and lively moon is the indication that he is actually alive. But no one found Tsukuyomi ever since, the moon darkened for years, until Amaterasu-omikami, devastated over the loss of her brother, faces the moon with a heavy heart and took care of it ever since, in the memory of Tsukuyomi. The ever serene moon shone over the centuries because of Amaterasu-omikami's presence, but without its master, Tsukuyomi, its moonlight was kinda dull."_

_"His beloved shinkis were killed, or have their names revoked, some became 'nora' or strays. The gods and goddesses pointed fingers, Takamagahara was on chaos, until the day that the existence of Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was only a legend. Wishes that was wished to him by his followers was left unanswered, or subcontracted to other minor gods. His followers started to get lesser and lesser by the second. Amaterasu-omikami keeps her mouth shut about the matter, and Susanoo, after being banished from Takamagahara due to him doing devastating things to his sister, never spoke anything about his brother ever again. Maybe they were too devastated that their dear brother disappeared in their presence."_

* * *

"A lot has happened since Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was proclaimed dead," Koro-sensei mused, a tentacle on his round chin, "But it wasn't even proclaimed in the books. How did you get these information?"

"Some of the gods had told me about it, like Tenjin-sama, the god of learning," Hiyori replied.

"You really acquainted with a lot of gods and shinki, Hiyori-chan," Koro-sensei commented, "Not only seeing him, but getting acquainted to the Tenjin-sama, I was jealous, Nurufufufufu~"

Hiyori chuckled, blush spreading her cheeks, while Yukine smiled as he continued to tell the tale.

* * *

_"Mirai-no-kami, the goddess of fate and the future, and one of Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's subordinates, was put in charge by Amaterasu-omikami in watching over the fates of humans, along with Musubi-no-kami (god of matchmaking, love and marriage). They were assigned a duty that was supposed to be Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's doing._

_Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto became a legend, a myth that people read in mythology books, forgotten by a lot of people. The moon, ever serene and beautiful lost its master, and therefore lost its godly light. It looks like a rock in the space, lifeless and dull."_

* * *

"And that is the end of the tale of Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, well, the half, that is. His tale was kinda vague compared to his divine brother and sister, damn, even Ebisu-sama has more stories than him!" Hiyori spoke with a higher pitch.

"Indeed," Koro-sensei agreed with Hiyori, "But we still don't know the whole story, especially what happened to the current Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto and why he was kidnapped by Izanagi-no-mikoto himself."

"But I still wonder how Amaterasu-sama and other old gods never recognized Yato as Tsukuyomi. It was a mystery to me, how did that bastard make Yato forget who he really is and why others who had been with his past incarnation never recognized him?" Yukine asked, earning some questioning looks from the two.

"Yeah, but how-"

"Name suppression," a familiar voice interrupted Hiyori.

Koro-sensei, Hiyori and Yukine whipped their heads around and saw Yato wearing the same attire he wore in that matchmaking ceremony, his shining crescent moon headdress was fastened in his head like a crown, but it was apparent that it was fastened on his head messily, as it was on a slightly slanted position. His face wore an annoyed expression, holding something shiny, and the three could swear that thing Yato was holding resembles a mirror.

"Let me guess, Amaterasu-sama barged in your home once again without informing you, and caught you wearing that tracksuit and rickety old scarf of yours," Yukine smirked.

"Not for now, she apparently waited for me to come back in my room with those three imperial regalia of hers, I nearly had a heart attack. For a shortie like her, she was kind of creepy," Yato grumbled.

"And you have the guts to call her 'shortie'," Yukine mocked, "Do you want your ass to be fried by her again?"

"I rather had Kofuku strike me with her aura of misfortune, or having that psycho bitch punch me in the face, than setting me on fire by my dear sister," Yato's cheeks turned red in embarrassment, as he pouted, "Thank goodness I am a god, or I will be burned to death by now."

The three laughed at Yato's current predicament.

"Stop it you three!"

"By the way, what is it in your hand? Is it a mirror?" Hiyori noticed the regal looking mirror in Yato's hands, Yukine was also curious, looking at the mirror cautiously, "Is it a shinki? Don't tell me it is a shinki."

Koro-sensei looked at the mirror curiously, "There is something familiar with that mirror."

Yato placed the mirror on the table, blue eyes looking at the reflection in the mirror, "Unfortunately, it is one of the special regalia of my past incarnation. It was given to me by Amaterasu-san earlier."

Yato felt a sting on his neck, knowing that Yukine was jealous that Yato had a surviving shinki that is superior to him in many ways, in fact, maybe it has been with Tsukuyomi for very long. He ruffled Yukine's blonde locks to calm his boy down, "Never worry, my dearest Hafuri, you were always be my number one. No shinki could ever replace you, not even Nana or Nora."

"Stop it, Drippy!" Yukine screamed, pretended to be annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile.

"If that mirror is a shinki, what is its name?" Hiyori asked.

Yato's eyes narrowed as he put his hand on his chin, "Hmmm...apparently, like Yukine, she was also a hafuri or a blessed regalia. Amaterasu-san told me earlier that the name of the hafuri is Mizu, or also known as Mizuki."

As Yato said the hafuri's name, a kanji bearing the hafuri's name, 水, appeared, then the mirror glowed brightly before it bursts into a white light. As the four closed their eyes because of the bright light, it formed a white silhouette of a young teen.

The teen has long black hair tied in a bun and she had striking violet eyes. She was wearing a kimono, similar to Nora's usual outfit, but it is dark blue littered with star designs like glitter. She looks like she is older than Yukine, maybe she died around 16 or 17 years old. Her mark, a red tattoo which signifies her name Mizu or 水, was located on her right hand.

The teen looked at the four, confused and dazed, until she landed her eyes on Yato. Her eyes widened, as she started to rush to Yato and bowed to his feet, making the four yelped in shock.

"Master! You look younger, have you reincarnated?" she spoke softly. Yato, who was in shock of seeing the mirror turned into a teenage girl, exclaimed loudly, "Wait, am I older in my past life?!"

Yukine, who had recovered in his shock, saw the hafuri's appearance and pondered. _Another teenage hafuri, like me. What is it with Yato and teenagers?_

Yato kneeled and tapped the girl's shoulder, making the girl looked at him. "Um...hi?" Yato just waved his hands as the girl was still staring at him. There were tears in her violet eyes, as she looked at her master's young face in awe,"You definitely reincarnated. In your past life, you look older, but I couldn't forget your youthful looks. You have long indigo tresses that reaches your knees, like the night skies. And those eyes..." mizuki looked at Yato's bright blue eyes, "...they are still the same eyes I had seen with him, like two full blue moons."

"I have long hair too!" Yato exclaimed as he touched his short indigo hair. Yukine and Hiyori rolled their eyes, as Koro-sensei sipped his coffee. Mizuki stood up, her head still bowed down in respect.

Hiyori approached the violet-eyed girl and offered her Hiyori's handkerchief, "Here, don't cry," she spoke softly.

Mizuki looked up at Hiyori with suspicion, but she accepted the handkerchief and wiped her tears. "Thank you," the girl thanked Hiyori, who smiled in return. Yato looked at the girl with sad eyes as he gently put his hand on Mizuki's head, "How long have you been stuck as a mirror, Mizuki?"

Looking down, Mizuki answered her master, "I dunno. I have been stuck in that form before I heard that you were reported dead due to the war by the gods visiting your shrine. It was because no one, but you, can call me and change me into my human form, Master."

"That was thousands of years ago!" Yukine exclaimed as Hiyori gasped. Koro-sensei was looking at the girl, as realization clouded his mind.

"I knew why your mirror form was familiar to me, I think I saw it on Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's shrine back when my students, my colleagues and I had a field trip on Kyoto," Koro-sensei fished his phone from his table and meddled with it, before showing a picture to his guests, "The Tsuki-no-Kagami, or The Moon's Mirror. Given by Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto to the miko of his shrine back thousands of years ago, to help the miko see the fates and the future of humans who had needed Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's guidance. I don't know if it was real or something, it looks like Amaterasu's sacred mirror too, but with intricate designs that signifies the moon god."

"Indeed," Mizuki agreed, "I am the Tsuki-no-Kagami. Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's sacred regalia. My special ability is I could see the past, present and future of a person whenever they gazed on the mirror...or when I held their hands."

Yukine felt jealous as he looked at the girl. _She was not only Yato's blessed vessel, she was his sacred regalia! How could I be compared to her?! She was probably too much experienced than me, and probably has been with Yato for so long._

Yato felt the sting again, as he stared at his boy, smiling. He knew that Yukine is at a volatile age, and the jealousy the boy felt means he had cared for Yato. That is why Yukine had sacrificed his name and changed for him, he cared for his master so much.

"Yukine, please. You are stinging me again. How many times do I have to tell you, you are my only boy, no one can change that," he ruffled the boy's hair again, as the said boy was pouting like an angry pup.

Mizuki was looking at Yukine, seems to be scrutinizing him, "Are you also Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's shinki? You look new, I had never seen you before."

Yukine nodded, "Hafuri. I am Yato's hafuri, but you could say that. My name is Yukine, weapon name Sekki. I formed into twin katanas for Yato," he proudly declared, earning a praising look from Yato.

"Why are you calling our master Yato?" She cocked her head to the side, approaching Yukine, smiling gently. Yukine flinched, Mizuki was looking at him, violet eyes shining with wonder, her pretty face nearly touching his.

"Well, you could see my fate, right?" Yukine stuttered, trying to get away from Mizuki. Yato snorted on the background, Koro-sensei was taking pictures, while Hiyori was smiling.

"Um, no. You are a shinki, I can't do shinkis," Mizuki shook her head, as she distanced away from Yukine, "But mortals and gods on the other hand, I can."

"No, thank you, " Koro-sensei politely declined, "My past is not interesting and worth to tell."

Hiyori had an idea. "What if we used it on Yato? This way we could see the events unfold on his disappearance, it would be better than talking all day long. My throat is starting to get dry," She spoke, holding her throat for emphasis.

"Good idea," Yukine agreed.

"What?!" Yato could yelped in surprise, "Me?! Why me?!"

"Just do it, shitty jersey, or I will grab your hair once again! This time, I will make it more painful than ever," Yukine growled, earning a sigh from the moon god. Mizuki looked at the two in confusion.

"Fine, just don't grab my hair," Yato grumbled as he looked at Mizuki, "So what do I have to do?"

"I can let you hold my hands and let you see the past in this current form of mine, but it will take me a lot of energy because there is a lot of you," Mizuki mused, "Besides, your hands are sweaty as ever. You may be reincarnated, but your sweaty hands never changed overtime."

Yato let out a strangled scream as he turned pale and clenched his chest in a comedic way. Yukine nodded, "His sweaty hands was the worst! I smell like his sweat everytime!"

Yato wanted to bury himself 6 feet from the ground. Why his shinkis likes to roast and tease him everytime?

"Ignore my comment, Master. I could show you his past using my mirror form. Call my name and I will be glad to show you," Mizuki spoke softly, while Koro-sensei grinned widely, excited to see how the mirror works.

Yato was prepared to call Mizuki's name, but suddenly stopped and asked her, "What is your name in weapon form again?"

"Still as idiotic as ever," Yukine commented.

"Shut up, Yukine! Of course, I have no memories of my past life, and Amaterasu-san forgets telling me her weapon name!" Yato scoffed.

Mizuki chuckled, as she replied, "It is Suiki, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto."

Yato blushed as hell as he muttered some nonsense things, while Yukine and Hiyori rolled their eyes.

"Come, Suiki!"

* * *

**_A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! I am back for the fifth chapter of the crossover story:The Moon God, The Teacher and The Moon!_**

**_As you could see, I used the name Yato here instead of Tsukuyomi in here, because it was in the perspective of the trio._**

**_The information about Tsukuyomi in this chapter is now based on the Tsukuyomi Theory posts in Tumblr, Noragami canon, and my own ideas about the issue. This is not actually what happened to Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto. After being banished, he just simply disappear in Japanese mythology. And the Tsuki-no-Kagami? I just made it up, duh._**

**_I am not a Japanese, nor an expert on Japanese mythology, so I will have artistic liberties in here, like the Tsuki-no-Kagami and the existence of Mirai-no-Kami, which is my Noragami OC._**

**_I had made two new characters here, Mizuki and Mirai-no-Kami!_**

**_Mirai-no-Kami will appear on consecutive chapters, while Mizuki has now officially introduced here!_**

* * *

**_Information about Mizuki:_**

**_Mizuki is a hafuri of Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, who takes the form of a sacred mirror named the Tsuki-no-Kagami or Moon's Mirror. Her special ability is she could see the past, present and future of a person whenever they gazed on the mirror...or when she held a person or god's hands in human form. She can't do shinkis because of the essence of God's Greatest Secret._**

**_Mizuki has long black hair tied in a bun and she had striking violet eyes. She was wearing a kimono, similar to Nora's usual outfit, but it is dark blue littered with star designs like glitter. She looks like she is older than Yukine, maybe she died around 16 or 17 years old. Her mark, a red tattoo which signifies her name Mizu or 水, was located on her right hand (reference to Tsukuyomi'-no-mikoto's origin story). Her name Mizu (水) means 'water', while Mizuki means 'beautiful moon'. Water and moon are Tsukuyomi'-no-mikoto's specialty as the god of the moon and tides. Her weapon name, Suiki, came from another onyomi reading of Mizu, which is sui. Her kanji was different from Mizuchi/Nora, who had a kinda similar name to hers._**

* * *

**_Don't forget to review, favorite and follow, I am usually inspired if you do that!_**


	6. Memories of His Disappearance

_"Come, Suiki!"_

As Yato had called Suiki, Mizuki transformed into the Tsuki-no-Kagami, its reflection shining in the moonlight.

"Now what?" He complained, earning a glare of the two persons and one octopus.

The Tsuki-no-Kagami replied, "Chant this one, my master:

_The mirror of the night,_

_Shining in the light,_

_Show me the answer I seek,_

_Show me my past I wanted to peek._"

Yato looked at the mirror with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me, I am going to chant a lousy poem," he complained.

The mirror shuddered greatly, as Yukine slapped the head of his master harshly, using a chair to stand against Yato's height. "You idiot, you are hurting Mizuki's feelings! Just do it!" The male hafuri snapped.

Yato grumbled as he looked at the mirror. His reflection was shown on the mirror's surface, his short indigo hair was a little messy, fastened in his regal crescent moon headdress. His blue eyes shining like twin blue moons in the night sky, reminding him of the ocean. With a little hesitation, he chanted these words,

_"The mirror of the night,_

_Shining in the light,_

_Show me the answer I seek,_

_Show me my past I wanted to peek."_

Suddenly, the mirror shuddered and glowed brightly, making Yato nearly let go of the mirror in surprise, "Um, Mizuki?"

Before the four could blink, they were engulfed by a bright light and everything went white.

* * *

They opened their eyes and squinted to the new light that surrounded them, Hiyori was groaning in pain of the bright light hurting her eyes. As they adjusted their eyes to the surroundings, Hiyori and Yukine gasped and nearly puked in the horrible sight.

They are in a countryside, but there were blood and dead bodies everywhere, warriors, probably gods, were fighting against each other.

"Where are we?!"

"Welcome to Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's past," Mizuki's voice was heard in the background, "You are inside the mirror's reflection, and this way I could let you see the past in any way possible. By the way, this is the Age of Gods of Men, and they can't see you, this is just a splinter of memories from Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto."

Yato looked around as his eyes saddened at the sight. May he be Tsukuyomi or Yatogami, bloodshed and death still follows him around. Maybe Izanami-no-Mikoto was involved in this 'curse' around Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto's existence as a payback of what Izanagi-no-Mikoto did to her.

Hiyori and Yukine widened their eyes as they behold the sight around them, "This is Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto's past?!"

Koro-sensei looked around, as his tentacles slithering. "This is the Age of Gods and Men, huh? The age where war was waged among gods," he mused, "Interesting."

"How can you tolerate watching this horrible sight, Sensei?!" Yukine had blurted out, face still pale from the horrible sight.

Koro-sensei let out a sad smile, "I have seen worse than this. Besides, I am a teacher of an assassination classroom. This wouldn't faze me now."

Hiyori and Yukine looked at each other, then at the octopus with a confused expression.

Suddenly, an arrow was flying on Hiyori's direction, and the girl did not noticed it, but Yato had.

"Look out!" Yato grabbed Hiyori on time, as soon as the arrow nearly reaches her head.

"Hiyori! Are you alright?" Yukine asked the poor girl, who was on top of Yato, who had blushed in the situation he is in. "I am alright, how about you, Yato?" As Hiyori looked at Yato below her blushing as heck, she had now realized the gravity of the embarrassing situation they were in.

"I am sorry!" She quickly stood up, her face reddening. Yato looked at her, still blushing, his headdress was skewering at his head.

Koro-sensei was turning pink, as he wrote something on a small notebook. Yukine was looking at them flabbergasted, while Suiki (Mizuki), who was in God knows where, was looking at them with shocked eyes.

"Um...can we just focus on the task on hand?" Yukine spoke slowly, annoyance graced his facial features. Koro-sensei helped the two stand, fixed Yato's headdress and smoothed Hiyori's hair in the speed of Mach 20, which the two never noticed because they were still blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, I just realized that you don't have to do that, Tsukuyomi-sama, for according to Mizuki-chan herself, this is just a splinter of memories from your past incarnation. That means, all of this is just an illusion," Koro-sensei pointed out a fact, but his round head was still as pink as the pink roses,"But I couldn't help but appreciate your love for Hiyori-chan. Nurufufufufu~"

"Shut up, you octopus! Or taste my full power of the full...I mean, crescent moon!" Yato blushed redder than a ripe tomato, as well as Hiyori. Koro-sensei snorted while Yukine chuckled a little bit, as he looked around and saw something. Or someone for that matter.

"Wait, I think I saw someone," he spoke loudly, gaining the attention of his comrades. Yukine pointed at a man who was covered in a white cloth, fighting against some gods, blood splattering everywhere. The man has apparently the same height as Yato, if not a little taller. Unfortunately, it was too far away for the four to see, so they couldn't make up who.

"Let me take a look," Koro-sensei's eyes suddenly extended as he made a 'Miooii' sound, earning a surprised expression from Hiyori, a glare from Yato and 'what the heck' remark from Yukine.

"I couldn't believe it," Koro-sensei's voice perked up as his zoom eyes had focused on the face behind the white cloth, "It is him."

Yukine perked up as he looked at the man intently as his eyes can go, "You mean that's-"

Hiyori finished Yukine's sentence, as her pink eyes widened in shock, "Yato's past incarnation?! The real Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto himself?!"

"Hey! You said that like I was a fake one, Hiyori!" Yato screamed comically at Hiyori, who had apologized for her words. The moon god squinted his blue eyes as he focused his view on his past incarnation.

"And he is more mature looking than his current one!" Koro-sensei added, making the young moon god's left eyebrow raised, screaming, "Excuse me, what the heck?!"

"Yes, that is my master," Mizuki replied, "Well, the old incarnation of my master. He was fighting alongside the Emishi gods at the war. At this time, I was in Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto's shrine after I was confiscated by Amaterasu-omikami at the time my master nearly killed her."

"Wait, what?!" Yato, Hiyori and Yukine spoke in shock as they heard Mizuki's revelation. Tsukuyomi nearly killed her sister?

"Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was always obsessed in keeping peace, order and etiquette, even using force to achieve his goals. The ancient gods had said that it was his nature, for according to them, the moon will always be a reflection of the sun, and that means Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, the god of the moon, will always be a reflection of his beloved sister, Amaterasu." Mizuki had replied, making Yato looked down. Hiyori and Yukine had noticed Yato's sad demeanor, and decided to comfort him.

"Who cares about that? Yato is not a reflection of Amaterasu-sama!" Hiyori snapped, making everyone widened their eyes at her outburst.

"Hiyori..." Yato could only looked at her in surprise.

Yukine nodded, "He may be a shitty master whose hands are sweaty as hell, and don't have money on a daily basis," he spoke before he was interrupted by a 'what the hell' remark by Yato. In annoyance over interrupting his speech, Yukine stomped on Yato's fancy slipper harshly, making Yato howl in pain.

"But he is his own god, and he tried his best to be the best god he could be. As his new exemplar, I will guide him to a right track!" Yukine declared, making Hiyori and Koro-sensei clapped, while Yato was still jumping in pain.

Mizuki smiled, "You will be going to be a good exemplar, Yuki-chan."

"Yuki-chan?" Yukine muttered as he had heard Mizuki's comment on the matter.

* * *

"_Apparently, the rumors are true. Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto was fighting with the Emishi gods against Heaven. He had found out that Heaven was corrupted, as there were traitors in there. He knew it was useless to fight Heaven, as his beloved sister-wife, Amaterasu, a great goddess of the sun, was just a puppet to them, and he just wanted to save his older sister from their influence. But it was worth a try. Besides, Amaterasu hates his guts for killing Uke Mochi__ and rebelled against her._

_As he was fighting against some gods and their shinkis, he had seen a familiar face in the midst of war._

_'Father? Is that you?' The moon god had rushed to his father, Izanagi-no-mikoto. Tsukuyomi's indigo tresses, that reaches his knees and fastened in his crescent moon headdress, was covered in a large white cloth to avoid being seen by anyone above the clouds. His shining water sword, a shinki by the name of Mikazuki, is on the moon god's sweaty hand. He then bowed to Izanagi out of respect._

* * *

The four looked at the scene, as Yato spoke in a hushed tone, "Father is there too. I could feel the seething aura around him. He is really bent to reincarnate me and made me his puppet."

Koro-sensei closed his eyes and whispered, "What a terrible father. It was kinda the same situation as my student Nagisa-kun, but in his case, it was his mother."

Yato smiled serenely as he stared at his past incarnation and his father talking, his voice cracked, "Well, he told the truth in his trial, he just did it for love."

Koro-sensei was confused, "Love?"

Yato sighed as he unconsciously twirled Hiyori's brown locks, "After Amaterasu, Susanoo and I was born, he went away from Heaven's affairs, searching for lands to explore and help those who need his guidance and protection the most. He was grief-stricken after what happened to Izanami, so he distracted himself by travelling. While travelling, he met a woman, a human woman. She helped him, she even let him to her home and stay for a few weeks. In fact, he fell in love with her as time goes on, as she also loved him. But as a deity, he had to go and help other people, so he said goodbye to that woman, and promised to go back to her. But there is a war between gods and Heaven at that time, and the mortal world was eventually affected by the war that raged the lands. As the deities fought, the village that the woman lived was destroyed, and the woman perished in the attack, just in time Father came back to see her again. Of course, the woman was a mortal, so she never reincarnated and came back, leaving Father heartbroken. He mourned for her, and he had vowed to get revenge against Heaven and the gods for killing her."

Hiyori touched Yato's shoulder in comfort, continuing the tale, "So his plan was to use one of his three heavenly children against Heaven, but he couldn't use his daughter Amaterasu-omiikami, because he knew she would be protected by the Heavens as their queen. Susanoo-no-Mikoto was out of the picture because of his rambunctious and careless personality, and preferred listening to his deceased 'mother' he never even met. That leaves his son, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, to be the key in enforcing revenge against the Heavens. Adding to the fact that the siblings had their recent arguement because of the Uke Mochi incident, he thought the moon god was a perfect deity for his plan."

Koro-sensei nodded in understanding as his pinprick eyes stared sadly at the two men from afar. He knew how losing a beloved feels like, how he lost his beloved because he never saved her in time.

Hiyori proceeded to hold Yato's hand to comfort the distressed moon god, "At least you are free now, you are now back and claimed your birthright. He is now punished for what he had done to you."

Yato smiled as he held Hiyori's hand and squeezed it in reassurance, "Yes, I did. But I couldn't help but feel pity on Father after hearing his side. Love really changes all."

* * *

_'__Tsukuyomi-kun, my dear son!' Izanagi greeted his son with a smile in his face, dark locks flowing in the wind, __'What are you doing here in this place?' he asked his son, who was covered in the blood of some gods he has slain._

_'I am helping the Emishi gods in fighting against Heaven,' Tsukuyomi replied, pointing at the skies above, 'They make my sister into a puppet that only follows to do for their own benefit, they are corrupted by the power they had given. Amaterasu was too kind to fight against them.'_

_'I see,' Izanagi mused as he smiled, 'Amaterasu was kind, that was her nature. As a sun goddess, she is tasked to spread light and prosperity to the land. How about you, Tsukuyomi-kun? You were just second inferior to her. Born to be nothing but a consort to your dear kind sister, a mere reflection of her light. How pitiful.__'_

_T__he moon god narrowed his strikingly blue eyes, as he spoke, 'No offense, Father, but I am my own god from the start. I enforced order and etiquette my own way. Yes, I was destined to be a consort of Amaterasu, but it doesn't mean that I am always following her shadow.'_

_Izanagi laughed, as he looked at his son with amusement._

_'Well, I could see that. By the way, I had heard a news from Takamagahara that you had attacked Amaterasu after you were banished, in fact, I had heard that Amaterasu ordered for your execution and reincarnation,' Izanagi sneered, making Tsukuyomi flinched, eyes looking at the ground.__'It was a mistake I made. I shouldn't have been manipulated by my emotions, I shouldn't have._ _How can I enforce order and peace within my subjects if I became violent to the goddess who had it all?' Tsukuyomi replied with a strong tone._

_Izanagi just shrugged as he stared at his son. Tsukuyomi looked at his sword and screamed "Revert, Mikazuki!' revealing a_ _very petite young girl with straight chin length black hair and has deep purple eyes. She also wears a hitaikakushi, a pale coloured lipstick on her childish lips, a white robe adorned with a red and gold sash. She wears sandals on her feet along with white split-toed socks. She was smiling, looking at her master with a curious look in her young face._

* * *

"Is that Nora?" Hiyori inquired, as she pointed at the little girl beside Tsukuyomi, "I thought she is part of Father's shinki! Amd according to the stories, it was a shining golden sword! No one tells me it was a water sword!"

Yato nodded to confirm Hiyori's question, "Yes, that is Nora, apparently she is one of my former shinki as 'the oh-and-great' Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, she was just involved in the plot because she was brainwashed by Father into following him." he said this in a sarcastic tone, earning another slap on the nape by Yukine.

"WHAT IS THAT FOR?!" Yato glared at his hafuri, who just stuck his tongue on his fuming master.

"Oh and great, huh?" Yukine snorted, "More like lazy and mooching."

"SHUT UP, YOU UNGRATEFUL HAFURI!"

"Nora...as in a stray? What a weird name for a pretty child," Koro-sensei interrupted the bickering, as his yellow tentacles slithering.

Yato's eyes widened in surprise before looking at the octopus in amusement, "You are no Japanese, but your vocabulary and knowledge was amazing."

Koro-sensei laughed, "I am a teacher. I also study like a student would."

"Wow, that is amazing!" Hiyori spoke.

Yukine nodded in agreement, but he had composed himself, replied as he smiled, " To answer your question, Sensei, Nora is not actually her name. Apparently, Yato uses that term to refer to her in order to avoid calling the name he had given her, which is Hiiro. She had many masters to serve, and every shinki with more than one name (consequently, more than one master) is considered a nora."

"I have met her, that Mikazuki. I kinda like her, she had a happy personality, but ever since our master suddenly disappeared, we never heard of her. It was rumored she died. Apparently, she was not," Mizuki grimaced.

* * *

_Izanagi looked at the girl with curiosity as the girl looked around her. "So your name is Mikazuki, dear?"_

_Mikazuki nodded as Tsukuyomi smiled, "Yes, Izanagi-sama, I am Tsukuyomi-sama's faithful shinki. I serve him with all my afterlife, and I am grateful he took me as his shinki."_

_Izanagi nodded, "Mikazuki...Crescent Moon, huh? A perfect name for a moon god's shinki," he said with a malicious tone in his voice._

_Tsukuyomi_ _noticed the malicious tone in his father's voice, "Don't even think of taking her away from me, Father. And to think that it was strange how you were here in a convenient time and place, where I happened to be present."_

_Izanagi sneered as his voice was dripping with malice, "So perceptive, no wonder. Well, you wanted to save your sister from the corrupted side of the Heavens, so why wouldn't you join me, my dear son? I wanted to get back at the Heavens and change the order of things. You and me, my dear son, let us rule the heavens and make everyone tremble in our presence.__ We could rule together. You could be king. We will overthrow your dear sister and make the Heavens obey us."_

_Tsukuyomi looked at his father like he had grown a second head. "Are you serious? You are going to overthrow Amaterasu?! Are you out of your mind?"_

_Izanagi turned around and stared at the battlefield, "I am serious, dear child of mine. By overthrowing your poor little sister, you could now enfore order your way, with no distractions, with no one trying to stop you. Isn't that what you want?"_

_Tsukuyomi held his chin in thought, while his shinki was pulling on his robes, making the moon god noticed her._

_"Are you sure you are going to trust him, master?" Mikazuki whispered, "You may become a ruler, the King of Heavens and not just a consort, yes, but if you do that, is this going to make you happy?"_

_Tsukuyomi's blue eyes widened at the girl. Mikazuki's words stuck his heart. Of course, if he followed his father, he could be king of the Heavens, ruling with peace and order, but is this going to make him very happy?_

_He just wanted to let his voice be heard, he just wanted to ensure peace over the realm, he just wanted to help people._

_And overthrowing his sister would not be a great idea. She deserved to rule the heavens, her radiance can shine throughout the lands, giving people guidance and hope. Without her light, everything will fall into darkness._

_And Tsukuyomi don't want that to happen._

_He looked up in the heavens and his eyes softened at the sight. Sometimes he just wanted to be like a bird, flying around the skies and flew away._

_He closed his eyes as he had spoke with a strong conviction._

_"No."_

_Izanagi looked at his son in confusion. "No?" he asked._

_The moon god opened his eyes and glared at his father, "I won't let you."_

_Izanagi's red eyes widened in surprise before his expression turned into a sneer._

_"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"_

_"You can't change my mind, Father. I would not let you overthrow Amaterasu. I will defend her from anyone, from the Heavens...and even from you!"_

_Izanagi sneered once again, his dark robes fluttering in the blowing breeze, "Do you think you could defeat me, child? I am your father, I made you. I CREATED YOU. You should obey me!"_

_Tsukuyomi screamed Mikazuki's vessel name as the said shinki transformed back into his sword, then he pointed the blade to his father._

_"I guess you could never control me, Father. Not anymore," Tsukuyomi replied in defiance._

_Izanagi fake sighed as he rolled his red eyes in annoyance, "Well, that leaves me no choice..."_

_Then out of nowhere, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto heard the sound of a huge gong, making him look up on instinct, the white cloth covering his long indigo tresses flew to the wind._

_He just wished he never looked up._

* * *

The four of them looked up as they also heard the sound of the gongs.

Yato, Hiyori, and Yukine widened their eyes, as the memories of the death of a certain god flashed through their eyes.

* * *

_The gods involved in the subjugation group was there, white cloth covering their idenities, as they looked at the moon god._

_Tsukuyomi scanned them and he gasped in shock when his blue eyes keyed to someone._

_The two of the three divine siblings, Amaterasu and Susanoo, were there._

_And they were watching at him._

_Oh dear, he was going to be excuted in front of his dear siblings._

* * *

**_A/N: Welcome back to the The God, the Teacher and the Moon, and welcome to the new chapter!_**

**_It has been a long time since I last upadated, and I am happy I got to update this story._**

**_It was not supposed to end there, but this is getting too long. This chapter was actually been created last December, but it was just finished recently this March. The reason why? Well, first, I am starting to lose interest in Noragami. Second, I am now busy with college life. Lastly, I got a writer's block and lack of internet load. Yeah._**

**_I had to remind you, this is considered to be canon divergent, that means what happened from Chapter 70 above did not happen, for it will now contradict the story. I love the Tsukuyomi Theory, but it seems we are now diverged from it, based on the updates. And yes, I have read the latest chapters, Yukine is now a nora named Hagusa(spoilers!)._**

**_Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story, I really appreciate the gesture. And oh, if you had interest in reading some of my stories, check my profile! I have a new crossover story named Hidden WithinThe Mysterious Fob Watch, which is a Doctor Who/Assassination Classroom crossover! Check it out!_**


End file.
